Lust of Cars to Love of Life
by believeitgirl
Summary: Oneshot of Naruto lusting over his boyfriend of one year, Sasuke's, car and all the things he wants to do in it. Story goes from wanting, to hormone driven teenage car smut, to an adorable ending. SasukeXNaruto Hope you like!


Hope you like this one-shot I decided to randomly write. :3

Rating is right around NC-17 to M and it goes without saying that I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy!

**~This is a line break~**

Naruto Uzumaki stood on the sidewalk directly out side of his apartment complex waiting for his boyfriend, of almost a year, to come pick him up. He wore a pair of jeans that hugged his ass perfectly and was tight but not too tight as they were easy enough to get out of (cough). A black tee shirt with a logo that looked to be a size too big adorned his jeans. The only accessory that he wore was a simple looking chain necklace that held a white and red fan pendant. Said tee belonged to his boyfriend (something he hoped his boyfriend appreciated) and the necklace was as sign of ownership, that he belonged to said boyfriend (something he knew that he would appreciate).

Sasuke Uchiha, the most popular guy in all of Kohana high and the new teenage heart throb of girl all over the world, was Naruto's boyfriend. Recently, Sasuke's band had been discovered by some big company-one Naruto could never remember the name of-and they were an instant success; they became famous overnight-literally.

But never mind that, Naruto stood waiting for the rockstar to come and pick him up and just thinking about the Uchiha speeding down the road to come and pick him up had the blonde shivering.

No, not because he got to see his sexy, gorgeous, fucking amazing boyfriend that he loved and hadn't seen for a week (though that was a bonus). And, no, not because he was thinking about what was going to happen after the date was over (though, that was a really, really, really good fucking bonus). No, Naruto was shivering at the fact of what exactly his sexy as all hell boyfriend was coming to pick him up in.

Sasuke was headed straight for him riding in a silver 2012 Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4. With its V12 engine and 700 horsepower at 8,250 rps, Naruto drooled over their baby (as Sasuke called it) every time he saw it.

The interior was customized with black leather seats with an Uchiha crest on every one, and a 14 speaker 1,100 watt Bang & Olufsen Sound system. It was sex on wheels.

_**SEX ON WHEELS!**_

And Naruto was having a bit of a problem keeping his... er... excitement over the car hidden. Just listening to the purr and roar of the engine had him wanting to cum all over those pristine black leather seats.

Every time he got in or out of said car he was rock hard.

Sasuke had caught him sporting his hard-on a few times and that ended with Naruto head in his lap, sucking him off as Sasuke raced some fucker that thought he could beat his metal baby—he always won, even with his dick down Naruto's esophagus. Or it ended by Sasuke parking in the middle of nowhere and fucking Naruto into the hood.

Luckily, the few times his boyfriend had caught him they were already in the mood so he had no idea that the purr of the engine made Naruto harder. His wet dreams now consisted solely of Sasuke, himself, some various toys, and the inside of their baby.

Fuck, he really, really wanted to cum all over those leather seats.

His head snapped up when he heard the purr of a familiar sounding engine and his dick became rock hard (not that it wasn't already) when he saw the silver car coming toward him. Soon the car slid to a halt in front of him and the engine was turned off—to Naruto's utter disappointment—but soon his boyfriend, the rockstar, the one Naruto would forever and always choose over a fucking car, stepped out of the driver's side and looked over the roof of the car to meet cerulean eyes.

"Hey there," Sasuke shut the door and leaned on the roof to look hungrily at his boyfriend.

"H-hi," Naruto looked like a blushing virgin and his voice came out as a squeak instead of the lust filled voice that it should have been. Sasuke chuckled, his chest rumbling against the car, as he pushed himself off his baby and around to stand in front of his dobe. Leaning against the passenger's door he kept his dark blue eyes lock onto that of Naruto's.

He always loved the way Naruto acted—the way in freshman year he started a fight with him then acted like they were best friends when they got to the principal's office. It always intrigued him how someone so annoying and idiotic could be so utterly adorably and even drop dead sexy. But he especially love this part of his boyfriend.

The part that, no matter how many times they fucked—no matter where they did it or how long they did it for, he always got embarrassed around him. Even as the hard on Naruto was sporting was straining against his jeans and eyes were so filled with lust and want, the blush took over his face and he acted shy and timid around him. My God did he love Naruto.

"So," Sasuke licked his lips as he saw what his dobe was wearing. "As I drove by, I saw you standing here and I couldn't help but to notice that you looked lonely and no one as sexy as you should ever look so lonely." He sauntered the few feet over to his boyfriend and wrapped an arm around his waist. Licking the shell of Naruto's ear he felt the blond shutter and he blew softly on it as he discreetly put one of his legs between his boyfriend's thighs.

"But I'm in a predicament myself," He let his hot breath roll over Naruto's ear before leaning down to peck kisses on his neck. "My car and I are lonely too, you see, because I'm the only one inside of it and I'm in desperate need of some company." He heard Naruto moan when he nipped at his neck and felt him starting to dry hump his leg, then all of it stopped and Sasuke took a step back.

"So won't you let me take you for a drive?" The blond whined and reached for his boyfriend, who let him grab him, and plastered himself to the other's body before nodded quickly.

"Yes, yes god damn it." Naruto then fused his and his boyfriend's lips together and before he could even open his mouth Sasuke forced his tongue inside and flipped them around so Naruto's back was firmly pressed against the car. Naruto's hands grabbed Sasuke's back, clawing at him to get closer and closer, and he bucked his hips against the Uchiha's, feeling his hard on rub against his own.

It was amusing to Sasuke, as he made out with his boyfriend in broad daylight, dry humping him into the car, that Naruto didn't even notice the people watching. Of course, with becoming famous, came the fans, paparazzi, and haters. But Naruto, Naruto didn't notice any of it. There were people taking pictures, people whispering about them—some even turning up their noses in disgust—and some who looked ready to tear Naruto away from him so they could fill his position; if Sasuke wasn't in the middle of making out he would have snorted.

Apparently, because the producers owned his band they believed they owned _him._ When they found out about his sexuality and then his _relationship_ they tried everything to get him to turn the other way they tried to break Sasuke and Naruto up—or at least hide said relationship. Sasuke almost laughed at their idiocy and his band mates—Neji and Gaara—did as well.

They told the paparazzi about scandals that Sasuke had with girls and attempted to covered up the relationship he had with Naruto—attempted being the key word. Their relationship was already public, everyone and their mothers knew about Sasuke and Naruto's relationship but Naruto, he didn't; Naruto practically lived under a rock with everything he knew and Sasuke wouldn't have it any other way.

Tearing his lips away, he smiled at the blond, who whined again when he broke the connection of their lips. He tried to reach for Sasuke again, Sasuke almost giving in with how adorable his boyfriend looked but the Uchiha wouldn't let him and twined their fingers together.

"Come on, Dobe." Using the hand that was in Naruto's he yanked him off the car and opened the door for him. "I have a surprise for you." He helped the extremely hard Naruto into his Lamborghini and shut the door. He walked around to drivers side of the car, the paparazzi snapping pictures (No doubt, they could see his hard on) but all he did was wink—making a few people blush—before sliding into the driver's seat.

Pulling the door down, he heard it click into place before he turned on the car. He smirked to himself when he saw Naruto fidget as he revved the engine for a moment before taking off down the streets of Kohana.

**~This is a line break~**

The two drove for a while, not any particular destination, talking about anything and everything that came to mind—naturally, Naruto was doing most of the talking but Sasuke didn't mind—and when he was absolutely positive that he had no one following them he turned off of the highway they had been driving on for quite a while.

Naruto was surprised by the sudden turn off of the highway, they had been driving on the straight-away for so long the sun had been beginning to set; they were probably halfway to Sand my now. But what surprised him the most was how deserted the turn that Sasuke took was. Sasuke was a rather flashy person and he always liked to take Naruto on dates that made him feel like he was in a different world. Even when they were just friends and juniors in high school he liked to take Naruto to high end places when they 'hug out'. Actually, it was when Sasuke took him to a huge indoor waterpark at the beginning of summer last year that Naruto realized he was taking him these places to impress him. Needless to say, the two ended up making out at a secluded part of the deep end rather than swimming.

Naruto just shrugged the small population off, thinking that he was taking him to one of those insane expensive, high end places that was hidden in the middle of nowhere; it wouldn't be the first time it happened.

The talking continued as Sasuke turned onto a road that held a forest on one side and a small lake on the other—he didn't think it could be considered a pond because it wasn't small enough but he could see the other side if he squinted. The road was set right next to a beach and it only seemed large enough to fit only one vehicle; Naruto prayed that here wasn't another car coming down the road that would hit their baby.

"Naruto," The husky whisper in his ear that snapped him back into the car with Sasuke, making him realize that Sasuke had parked on the side of the road next to the trees.

"Sasuke?" Naruto question—well would have questioned if Sasuke hadn't kissed him the moment he opened his mouth. The Uchiha, with one goal in mind, hurriedly unbuckled his and Naruto's seatbelts, moved his seat as far back as it would go, and drug his boyfriend over the center counsel and onto his lap—all with the car still running.

With furry that only hormone driven teenagers could have, Sasuke had unbuttoned Naruto's pants and shoved a hands inside, grabbing his dick (since Naruto went commando whenever he was around Sasuke; he had more than enough shredded underwear, thank you very much) making Naruto moan loudly while the other went under the shirt that Naruto had stolen off of him a few months ago.

He tweaked a nipple, rolling it in between his fingers while the other pulled on Naruto's dick, discreetly moving Naruto's jeans further down on his hips. Naruto broke the connection of their lips and rolled his head back as he moaned in pleasure because Sasuke had just freed his erection from his jeans.

Sasuke didn't mind though, Naruto breaking their kiss, as a mixture of both of their salvia trickled out of side of his mouth and down to his neck where Sasuke decided he would stop it and attacked the patch of skin. A louder mewl came from Naruto when Sasuke sucked and bit his neck with a vengeance as he decided he would leave another mark on his boyfriend's neck since the other dozen or so adorning his body were fading.

Licking the new bruise apologetically, he moved a few centimeters forward, to the spot right under Naruto's ear, a nipped at it softly before reattaching himself like a leech. Naruto, to Sasuke's delight, screamed and his body shook; good, he was distracted.

Laving Naruto's sensitive spot, he made sure that Naruto didn't feel the hand that had been playing with his nipples slip out of his shirt. Opening the center counsel, Sasuke grabbed the things he had put in there before the day had begun and set them on the seat next to him. With a wet 'pop' Sasuke let go of Naruto's neck and whispered into his ear.

"Naruto," Said blond shivered and ground his bottom onto Sasuke's dick making him seriously consider if he should just throw his plans out the window and screw the blond where he sat—Mmm, that sounded nice. Naruto, riding his dick, head thrown back, back into the steering wheel, cumming all over their chests and screaming his name in pleasur… Sasuke shook his head of such thoughts; soon.

"It seems you've been keeping a secret from me, Naru." Sasuke mouthed at his ear for a moment before backing off. Naruto, mind clouded with lust, shook his head wildly at the accusation and shakily unbuttoned Sasuke's silk shirt and designer pants.

"W-wha… No I h-haven't," Taking in gulps of air, Naruto tried to calm himself down before reaching for his boyfriend's dick. Licking his lips as he pushed his shirt to the side and pulling the zipper apart before his favorite appendage was exposed.

As Naruto reached for it, Sasuke tisked and lightly pressed on the gas pedal and Naruto's whole body froze as he felt a shier run through him at the purr of the engine.

"You sure there's nothing your keeping from me, Dobe?"

"Sh-shut up, T-teme!" But the way his body trembled as Sasuke revved the car once more made the words that he meant to be harsh come out as a breathy mewl.

"Tut, tut, bad Naruto—you should know better to keep secrets from me; I think I should punish you." Naruto's eyes widened as he saw what Sasuke grabbed from the passenger's seat and started to struggle against him but Sasuke thrust up, making his dick rub up against his bare ass and he moaned—giving Sasuke just enough time to clamp the little silver ring around the base of his cock.

Whining at the small but effective device, Naruto glared at Sasuke who looked way too pleased with himself, before he was suddenly flipped so his chest was bent over the steering wheel, his arms and upper body on the dashboard, and one knee on the center counsel (mindful of all of the buttons) the other on the leather seat next to Sasuke's.

"S-Sasuke," Naruto moaned when he felt the Uchiha's large hands wrap around his waist and his hot breath on the top of his inner thigh. But soon, those hands began to wonder around to his bent back then down to the cheeks of his ass; he could help but whimper and mewl with want as Sasuke began to kneed.

Sucking on the skin of his inner thigh, Sasuke pushed Naruto harder against the steering wheel and Naruto let out another moan as his dick met leather and the cool plastic of the Lamborghini symbol. After Sasuke was satisfied with another hickey, he let his tongue trail up Naruto's inner thigh, just barely licking the skin of his cheeks and crack, before licking down the other and making another hickey.

Naruto whined softly in pleasure and frustration at the pleasure he was receiving; his breath starting to fog up the glass of the windshield. Sasuke let out a breathy chuckle after he was satisfied with his work and Naruto's mind shut down as he felt Sasuke's breath teasing his hole.

"S-Sasuke," He was reminded of the cock ring when a shift made his dick move against the steering wheel and Sasuke's finger slide against his asshole. "P-please!"

The Uchiha chuckled before he pushed his boyfriend's cheeks apart and drooled at the puckered entrance that was winking at him. Slowly, oh so slowly, he tasted the area around Naruto's puckered entrance before making Naruto scream softly when he shoved his tongue in and at the same time small vibrations worked its way up his cock and body because Sasuke tapped the gas again.

Sasuke groaned appreciatively as he laved Naruto's pucker; slicking the velvety sides and pressing it in deeper and deeper. With his tongue in as far as it could go, he plastered his lips against the rim and sucked; making Naruto go wild.

"S-Sasuke! Sasuke, please…t-the ring. G-god… Sasuke!" Naruto's body thrashed around in torturous pleasure as his cock kept rubbing against the wheel but the ring around the base kept him from release. Sasuke let his tongue slide out of the tight hole and he groaned once more when he saw the pucker wink at him again, only this time it was shiny and wet with his saliva; and that set his mind spiraling toward what other things could make Naruto's winking hole wet.

Faster than Naruto's lust filled brain could process, Sasuke had his pants on the floor, and a half naked Dobe sitting back to chest on him. Naruto felt the rumbling of Sasuke's chest as he tisked at Naruto once more.

"Bad, bad Naru, you've made a mess." Naruto opened his eyes to see what Sasuke was talking about and another wave of lust ran through him as he saw the steering wheel was wet with his precum. "Looks like I'm going to have to punish you again."

Naruto's eyes widened once more when he saw Sasuke grab a straw like device that was pointed at the end. Grabbing his dick firmly, he pumped it a few times—just to torture his boyfriend and give him another starved off orgasm—before he put the pointed end of the devise into the opening of Naruto's dick.

Tears of pleasure dripped out of Naruto's eyes as he writhed on top of Sasuke as he pushed it in deeper. He could only choke out some moans and cry in pleasured pain. Naruto's hands, which were limp at his side before, now clutched at Sasuke's hair, tugging and pulling for all he was worth.

Sasuke, humming with pleasure at the picture his boyfriend made, reached over and grabbed another object from the passenger's seat.

"Open wide, Naruto." And with that, Sasuke shoved a plastic vibrator into Naruto's mouth. Naruto glared at Sasuke but it melted away when Sasuke brought his hand back to Naruto's cock.

"Lift your hips, Naru." Sasuke hummed into Naruto's ear when he was sure the vibrator was wet enough. Naruto did not move, only kept shaking with pleasure as he tried to defy Sasuke. "Lift your hips, Naru, or this is going to get a whole lot worse." His tone did not change, his voice did not waver (even as Naruto ground his hips down onto him) but his hand did still and Naruto whined.

Slowly giving in, Naruto lifted his hips and Sasuke took the toy out of Naruto's mouth and drug it down his body; letting his salvia hit his harden nipples, his belly button, and he even knocked it against the tip of his dick which still held the straw like device firmly in its grasp, before he brought it to the wet and puckered hole and shoved it in.

Luckily, the vibrator was small enough that it didn't hurt Naruto but when Sasuke shuffled and then turned it on all of Naruto's pride, all of his self consciousness, all of his _morals_, all went to hell.

"N-naaa…!" Naruto mewled loudly as he thrashed on Sasuke; the vibrator touching is prostate every so often but not nearly enough.

"Look at you Naru." Sasuke whispered in his ear as he looked upon the windshield that held a feint reflection of the two. They'd never had sex in front of a mirror and with the image that the windshield barely held, Sasuke was defiantly adding it to the top of his list of places to have sex. "You look so fucking sexy, moaning and begging like this. Your dick wanting release and your greedy hole clinging to that vibrator but wanting my cock—that's want you want, isn't it Naru? You want my dick buried so far inside of you, pounding into your prostate, and cumming so far inside of you, you can feel it for weeks."

"Y-yes! Yes, God Sasuke. Please! I-I don't think I can take it anymore!" Tears of pleasure streamed down his face and he writhed at the description and Sasuke's foot hitting the gas once more; making even more vibrations flow through him.

Sasuke, moaning at Naruto's admission, slipped Naruto's fingers from his hair before throwing him across the counsel into the passenger's seat, before crawling over there himself. Naruto's pleasure filled haze only felt the vibrator dig deeper into him and something making the straw push against his tip.

Sasuke grinned when he heard Naruto scream and he turned Naruto so he faced the seat. He grabbed the lube that lay innocently where his touch screen navigator was and quickly turned the key as and after thought to shut off the car; he wouldn't need it to be on at this part anyway.

Lubing up three fingers, Sasuke put them at the pucker of Naruto's entrance and shoved two in—the vibrator still on next to his fingers. Stretching those fingers with haste, Sasuke smirked when all he saw Naruto do was curl his fingers around the sides of his leather seat. Pushing the third in, he saw Naruto wince in pain but bucked when Sasuke took those three fingers and pushed the vibrator so that it was firmly against his prostate.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke," That was all Naruto was moaning now—broken chants of his name, screaming and crying it when the pleasure continued along with the torture. Making quick prep work, Sasuke's three fingers grabbed the small vibrator and took it out right along with them. He shushed Naruto's cry of protest by kissing his neck and licking a few of the salty tears from his cheeks as he lathered himself with a generous amount of lube.

Putting his leg on the center counsel—not giving a damn if they pressed any buttons—he aligned himself with the hole he lay claim to over and over again.

"Here I go, Naru." Pushing in slowly, Sasuke moaned right into Naruto's ear in pleasure; it felt like he was coming home. He paused for a moment, hearing Naruto's groan in pain, but fuck did it take all of his elf control not to move in that second.

Naruto was so TIGHT, so god damn hot and warm, squeezing around hit dick; he had no idea how he lived without this for a week. No matter how much they fuck, no matter how long or how hard, Naruto always seemed to be just as tight as he was the first time they fucked in the water park. Jesus fucking Christ, he had to move. NOW.

"Sasuke!" Came the keen cry when he began to move and the chant of his moans was back as Naruto pushed back against him; wanting to get Sasuke's dick deeper and deeper into him.

Licking his lips, Sasuke caught sight of himself sliding in and out of Naruto, the pucker squeezing him every time he pulled out as if he didn't want him to leave—so he rewarded it and thrust right back in before doing it all over again. He practically drooled when he saw his Dobe move back against him when he didn't thrust quick enough and Sasuke's sweat slicked shirt plastered against Naruto's body riding up a bit to show him the small of his back.

"Sa- ah! Sasuke! Gah… god Yes!" Naruto's whole body felt boneless as Sasuke kept hitting his prostate dead on, making him see stars with every thrust. His mouth open, trying to gasp in air, he grabbed Sasuke's locks once more and tugged his head forward once more for an open mouthed kiss—if you could call it that. Tongue slide against tongue and saliva dripped down Naruto's face right next to his tears of pleasure.

Letting his retreat, Sasuke rest his forehead against Naruto's for a moment before looking into his pleasure filled eyes; he wasn't going to last much longer and, by the looks of it, Naruto was going to pass out from pleasure overload soon.

"Sa-Sasuke, please!" Naruto pleaded once more. "PLEASE! I-I w-want to… gotta… ah! "

"What? Naru, what? What do you need to do?" Their pace became frantic, losing all rhyme or rhythm and just moving wildly to a common goal.

"I n-need to cum! G-god… Sasuke, I-I …please… l-let me…!" Naruto stumbled over his words, so lost in pleasure but terrified that Sasuke would deny him the right to cum again. He needed it! He had to cum, otherwise he might explode. "PLEASE!" The last plea was all it took for Sasuke to snap.

Growling like an animal, he unlatched the metal ring and thrust into Naruto for all he was worth.

"Cum for me, Naru." Sasuke thrust in one last time and grinded into Naruto's prostate as he barked his order into Naruto's ear and Naruto screamed.

Eyes flashing white, Naruto screamed and shot the straw and his cum all over the pristine leather seat. After he floated down from his high he moaned as he felt Sasuke fill him with his seed and bite the side of his neck.

Groaning, Naruto rested himself against the seat, hearing and feeling the leather as he peeled one of his arms off of it. Absentmindedly, he stroked his hand through Sasuke's hair as he waited for him to come back down to earth.

He felt kisses being planted on his neck so he turned his head and pressed their lips together in an unhurried, languid kiss filled with love instead of lust. When they broke apart they smiled at each other and Sasuke brushed a lock of stray hair behind Naruto's ear.

"Are you okay?" His spoke quietly, kissing Naruto's nose. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" Naruto shook his head and leaned it back onto Sasuke's shoulder—his body groaning in protest at the awkward position. He ignored it, basking in the afterglow with his boyfriend but Sasuke saw the wince when he moved and moved to his side of the car before bringing Naruto to rest on his lap.

Turning the key, he turned the car on and pressed the defrost button so as they sat the windows would start to un-fog. Naruto put his legs on either side of Sasuke's before snuggling into his chest and tucking his head under Sasuke's. The two didn't say anything because noting was needed to say, and Sasuke just wrapped one arm around Naruto's back before the other put the car in drive.

It was rather awkward for hit to drive like this, his heat all the way back, Naruto sitting on top of him half naked, and the windows half fogged but he didn't mind. Naruto protested a bit, saying that he could clean the other seat and move over there but Sasuke silenced his protests early on saying they didn't have much further to go.

Content, Naruto just rest there, trying not to move too much since Sasuke was driving, and closed his eyes as basked in the closeness of his boyfriend.

True to his word, the drive only took minutes as Sasuke turned into the forest again and turned off the car. Letting the door slide up, Sasuke softly pushed Naruto out of his lap and out of the car so he stood on an asphalt driveway in nothing but Sasuke's shirt. Fidgeting with the bottom of Sasuke's shirt, he waited until his jeans were thrown to him and put them on quickly.

Laughing softly, Sasuke got out of the car, already in his pants, and pulled the door down until it shut. Grabbing Naruto's hand, he yanked Naruto until he was in his arms and they walked silently to a building that was in the distance. Naruto's eyes grew wider and wider with every passing step as he saw the large, modern looking log cabin.

"Sasuke, what is this?"

"I'm on vacation." Was all Sasuke said as they got closer to the homey looking building. But, even as they kept walking toward it, Sasuke wondered what Naruto would do when he told them they he just bought this house and put it under their names; or how he would act around the baby fox that lived in the back.

Or what he would say when he saw the ring sitting on the glass table just inside the front door.

The two kept on walking and Sasuke opened the front door.

**~This is a line break~**

Hoped you liked! Review and tell me what you think!

Tifa 3


End file.
